The present invention relates in general to fabricating semiconductor devices and resulting structures, and more specifically relates to a fabrication method and resulting structure for a fin-type field effect transistor (finFET) structure having adjustable and controllable channel doping.
FinFET devices are nonplanar structures that can be built on a semiconductor on insulator (SOI) substrate. A typical configuration of a finFET device includes a vertical semiconductor fin having a single or double gate wrapped around the fin. The portion of the fin that is under the gate functions as the finFET channel. In an effort to provide continued scaling of semiconductor structures to continuously smaller dimensions while maintaining or enhancing semiconductor device performance, the design and fabrication of semiconductor fin structures have evolved.